


The Winner

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo finally has the power to win over Yuki, but at what price?</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon. Yaoi warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner

The Winner (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Kyo stood over the bed, gazing down at the beautiful young man who lay naked in slumber; his enemy, Yuki. Kyo could hardly believe it, but he had succeeded where all previous Cats had failed – he had beaten the Rat.

Fighting him hadn't done it. Athletic competition hadn't done it. Even card games he couldn't win against the grey-haired, purple-eyed rodent. Kyo's life had been on the line in a way Yuki hadn't known. The bet with Akito would seal his fate if he couldn't think of a way to come out on top.

An idea dawned on him several weeks back, and as distasteful as it felt at the time, he wondered if going this underhanded route he might accomplish his goal. He had nothing left to lose, so he put it into effect.

It hadn't been easy, either to remain in character or to convince Yuki he was sincere. It took days of subtle hints, followed by casual looks, touches, and smiles. Then at last, a shy invitation.

That first date shocked everyone but even with all the questions flying around from various family members, Kyo steadfastly continued to court Yuki. Whatever made Yuki fall for it, he couldn't say. Maybe it was a hidden attraction of his own, or a desire to end the fighting. But Kyo suspected Yuki was just lonely, and that made him easy prey for the Cat.

Finally, he seduced him to his bed. Looking down at the other boy, Kyo knew the only thing left to do was to let Yuki know just how badly he'd been played, then to convey the news of his victory to Akito.

Yuki rolled over and sighed in his sleep. A lock of silken hair fell across his cheek. Automatically, Kyo smoothed it back with gentle fingers, then stopped himself. What am I doing? He wondered.

"Kyo?"

He started, realizing that Yuki was looking up at him. There was no suspicion in his eyes, just curiosity. And trust.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

Say it, Kyo's inner voice told him. All you have to do is call him a loser and break his heart, then your future will be guaranteed.

But what kind of future? Hurting Yuki in this way wouldn't gain him family favour. He would still be called a monster, only this time, he'd have to agree with them. Only an unfeeling beast could look into those eyes and cause him pain.

"Nothing's wrong," he said softly, stroking Yuki's cheek as he crawled back into bed with him. "Go back to sleep."

As the other boy cuddled against him, Kyo wrapped an arm possessively around his waist. If he was doomed to isolation in the future, at least he would go with a full heart and his self-respect intact. Akito could never take that away from him.

\--

(Word challenge – Pinnacle)

(2005)

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
